mY GuaRdIaN aNgeL
by GaNGsta GaL
Summary: summary inside... vote if you want me to continue it? or not? waiting for 20 reveiws to continue it... very short!


**Nick:** Hi, well I've been thinking about this a lot?!? So I hope you like this… well just vote for it if you want me to continue it or not I'll be waiting for 20 reviews and not flames to continue it… hope you like it!!!

**Tazusa:** What do you mean about 20 reviews, it will take a million years to work again?

**Pete:** Calm down now, Tazusa! You don't want her to be angry.

**Tazusa:** Shut Up!!! (Eats a tomatoes)

**Pete:** What?!? No!!! (Screams)

_Summary:_

_What if God let Pete stay with Tazusa forever but Tazusa will forget everything about Pete and Pete can't talk to Tazusa? Can Pete be happy? Can __fate let __Tazusa remember about Pete__, her one and only GUARDIAN ANGEL_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_My Guardian Angel _**

**_Prologue: My Decision _**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tazusa's POV)_

_**"Pete, I miss you already, when are we going to meet again? **Yes, that's been bothering me since the day that you left and I didn't even have a chance to say what I feel for you. I don't know what to do but I __least I__ can surpass this little by little with the help of my friend__s. I know I'll treasure the 100 days that we spend together, to be able to hear your voice and your reaction especially when I eat tomatoes. Yes, I'll treasure it but I know it may hurt because I miss you terribly. But I'll try__ for others who care for me." _Tazusa thought as she looks at the clear sky.

"This is my decision." Tazusa said firmly and close her eyes.

_The Next Morning… _

"Yawn, Good Morning Pete, how's -" not again. I always mistaken myself that Pete is still here. Well, I can't really change it easily because I already get to use to it but Pete is gone for 2 months and will never come back, why I can't just accept that fact. Why? I'll worry about that later. I have to get dressed for school today. I take a bath and get dressed went downstairs and eat my breakfast. I walk to my school and again I was disturbed by this annoying press people but its okay. As I entered the school gates, everyone is staring at me but I get to use to it.

_"_Hi, Tazusa, how is your sleep champ?" someone said. I turn around and see my best friend happily walking towards me.

"Hi, Mika, well it's same as other." I said with a fake smile because I know I'm still dreaming of **HIM** being by my side.

_(Normal POV)_

_"She's lying, since the day she went back from Toronto; I've seen this sad face of her."_ Mika thought looking at her best friend. They went inside and went to their classroom. As classes goes on, Mika can't help but to look at her best friend daydreaming.

_"She's daydreaming again? But why, she's always spacing out" _Mika thought.

_Dismissal…_

"Hey, Tazusa, are you going else somewhere?" Mika asked and Tazusa nodded.

"Yeah, I just need a fresh air and got to get some inspiration." Tazusa said and wink her eyes and left.

_"Why are you like that? You keep thinking about something, no maybe someone else. Why Tazusa, you can talk to me and tell me you're problems." _Mika thought.

_Near the river bank…_

_"I remember when you brought me here and to look at the planes flying away that makes you feel good. I always __go here to feel good but why can't I? Why Pete, why?" _Tazusa thought and close her eyes.

_Heaven…_

Someone is watching Tazusa with a blonde hair and blue eyes (oh, is Pete has a blue eyes?), it's our own Pete Pumps

"Still thinking about her huh, Pete Pumps?" someone asked from his back. Pete looks back and sees a tall person.

"I miss her so much, if I just have one wish, then it would be to be with her forever." Pete said and look again down then let out a single sighed from his mouth.

"I'll let you, but it will hurt you so much" the tall person said and Pete suddenly looks at him.

"What do you mean?" Pete said.

"I'll let you stay with her forever but she will remember nothing about you. She can't hear you or anything. She wouldn't know that you're inside her." The tall person said.

"Then I will do it. This is my decision." Pete said firmly.

"And your wish is granted." The tall person said and Pete suddenly falls from heaven.

"AAAAH!"

Then…

Then…

Thump!

"Ouch!" Tazusa said who suddenly tripped over as she walks.

"Whatta? What am I doing here?" Tazusa said as she looks around.

"I never went here, well maybe I just past here, well better get home." Tazusa said and walked away.

_"At least I'll be with you; I'll be your guardian angel as you live. This is what ive decide for." _Pete thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick: **Well, there you go, I hope you like it!!!


End file.
